


mermaid in the bathtub

by 1Kitty_noir1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oneshot, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Kitty_noir1/pseuds/1Kitty_noir1
Summary: Marinette is a famous fashion designer in Paris. all things are smooth every day, with the same schedule. all that changes with one encounter with a little catfish she found flopping around in her bathtub. though this catfish was quite different. He's a mermaid!





	mermaid in the bathtub

Another rough day, that's all Marinette could think as she came into her house, dropping her keys onto the counter next to its hook. Not even bothering to undress from her work cloths yet, she flops down onto the bed with a huff. All was silent in the house, the only sound she could hear were the bustling streets as they calmed down for the night. after a few minutes Marinette's belly begins to growl at her, practically trying to digest her from the inside out. With a groan, she slumps to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of chips, a slice of cheese and some bread. "cheese sandwich and chips sound good?" she asked herself, as if she were two different people. After her plate was fixed, she walked back to her bedroom, only to stop dead in her tracks upon hearing a very strange noise coming from her bathroom. A cold sweat break out on her forehead as fear began to consume her. Slowly, she walked into the bathroom and turned the lights on. Expecting the worst, she grabbed the nearest thing she could: her curling iron. She heard the strange noise again and a grumbling noise that sounded almost cat-like. Putting the iron down slowly, she approached the tub, looking in with caution. All fear drained from her body as her eyes fell on a small, black, cat-fish looking creature, with blonde hair. He had: green scales on his shoulders, emerald green eyes that stared at her in fear, and a little long tailfin, (also green). "hey there little guy, do you want some water?" She asked in a calm sweet voice. The little critter lightly blushed, but turned towards the faucet and jumped again. When she reached forward, he also jumped, accidentally grabbing her hand. quickly letting go, he yelped as he flopped back into the tub. "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" He looked at her with a goofy grin on his little face and nodded. Her eyes widen slightly, "You can understand me?" she asked. he nodded again but didn't speak. "can you talk?" She questioned in a curious manner. The critter blushed and looked down, nodding his head. "Well, do you want to?" Slowly he shook his head, pointing to the faucet. "OH! I'm sorry you must be really thirsty!" She quickly took down the shower head and turned on the water; and while not paying attention, she turned on the hot water, making him spaz out. With a loud yelp, she turned off the water. After both of them took a second to breath, she laughed, he did too but it was more of a jingle. She found it adorable. When she gained her composure, she turned on the cold water; and added a little bit of hot water as to not freeze him like a fish sickle. As the tub filled up, The little critter began to grow into what looks to be a merman. He looked pretty much the same, but bigger, and more masculine than adorable. when he was able to look over the edge of the tub, he lifted himself up, looking her straight in the eyes, studying her. "Adrien." he said in his soft voice. It was lightly deep, but also soothing. Soon she realized he had just said his name and she stuttered for words. "Uh-Marinette." He smiled and bowed his head. "nice to meet you princess, but, where am I?" He asks quite worry some Slowly, she looked around and smiled awkwardly. "In my apartment, in Paris France." He seemed to relax, as if already having been from France. "Okay, I came up through the hole in your little indoor pool, would you mind if I stay here, just till my legs grow in." she quirked an eye brow. "you have land legs?" he frowned lightly, looking down at his tail-fin. "Yes, but on the night of a full moon I turn into a Catfish like creature. I am cursed. A curse passed down for century's to the eldest Agreste son." He looked down in sadness and rested his chin on the edge of the tub. Out of some strange impulse, Marinette didn't know what, but she reached forward and stroked his head. His hair was damp, but otherwise soft, as he let out a purr of content. Slowly she pulled back and he looked at her in confusion. "Sorry Kitty- I mean, Adrien. I wish there was something I could do to help you." She fumbles with her fingers, embarrassed by her sudden act of affection towards this stranger. "Ah, princess, but you are! I'm in water, its warm, and is that a sandwich?" he asked, suddenly distracted. With a small smile, she took the sandwich and split it in half. he tipped his half at her as if to give cheers, and ate the food in two bites. "So tomorrow, you'll have your land legs again?" he nodded and lay down in the warm water. "would you still like to stay here? It's quite lonely, and I know I only just met you; but you seem nice and I can give you food and warmth- and ha-ha now I'm rambling!" slowly he rises out of the water, showing his bare chest and green scales on his shoulders. "your so beautiful, you know that purr-incess?" annoyance and amusement flashed through her eyes and a blushed covered her face. she pushed him down into the water, covering his head. when he came back up, his hair was over his eyes and he was laughing. "no one has ever done that to me before! Your very fun to be around you know?" With a warm smile she laughs with him. "yeah, yeah I know. Your such a jokester, do you know that Chatton?" With Oa simple grin he grabs her hand and presses his lips to the knuckles before stating, "Oui, my lady, Oui." End

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what I'm going to do with this, there may or may not be an extra part, but if not, `\\(:3)/`
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! tell me what you think!


End file.
